The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of communicating with another information processing apparatus, and to an information processing method and a program for the information processing apparatus.
From the past, there have been many techniques for sharing data between an information processing apparatus (PC (Personal Computer) etc.) and another information processing apparatus. For example, there are a method of attaching data to e-mail to be transmitted from an information processing apparatus to another information processing apparatus and a method of using P2P (Peer to Peer)-type transfer software. In addition, a technique in which an information processing apparatus uploads data to a storage service (server) over a network and another information processing apparatus downloads the data from the storage service is also known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-98987).